the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranks
In the Hive you can rank up once you have become a member. (*Note: before joining, one is considered an "Egg" rank as an initiate, one wishing to do the Initiation. They are not a member yet and are only considered a Hive ally until they complete the Initiation. This means the "Egg" rank is not an official rank, but merely a term for a member-to-be.) One member starts out with the "Facehugger" rank after Initiation and ranks up through the fifteen natural ranks to complete one level of the prestige system, to which they may start over again once reaching "Rhino Alien" rank. Once this happens, they may prestige by the "Rebirth round" to get to the next level of ranks (see "Prestiging" below). There are also four "unnatural" ranks, of which the player must first beat the Matriarch in a special round or complete all 3 prestige levels to access these ranks. These alien ranks go from the least powerful to most powerful aliens (except "Facehugger" to "Chestburster"). These are the natural ranks: *Egg (level 0, initiate before joining) *Facehugger (level 1) *Chestburster (level 2) *Drone (level 3) *Runner (level 4) *Warrior (level 5) *Predalien (level 6) *Carrier (level 7) *Bull Alien (level 8) (midpoint of natural ranks) *Boiler (level 9) *Praetorian (level 10) *Crusher (level 11) *Ravager (level 12) *Xenorex (level 13) *Palatin (level 14) *Rhino Alien (level 15) (final rank) *Cocoon (transition rank) All 15 of these ranks make up one level of the prestige system, which there are 3 levels, so technically there are 45 natural ranks. The "Cocoon" rank is a bonus rank that a player only is during certain special rounds. This rank is only used while a player is prestiging or doing a special round in which they are trying to become an unnatural rank (Rebirth, Alpha, Council, Pureblood, Matriarch). This also goes for the whole duration of the Matriarch Road. In this case the player is going through the "metmorphosis" in the Cocoon rank to either prestige or become an unnatural rank. If they win the round, they transform into the won rank. If they fail, so does their "metamorphosis," and they remain the previous rank. These ranks are the ranks that a member achieves by naturally leveling up through the Five Methods of ranking up. These ranks are accessed by the Matriarch's command, where the Matriarch will tell the player when they feel like they deserve to rank up to the next rank. However, just like the real ranks 1-43 in AvP, each rank is harder to achieve the higher the rank. So Facehugger to Chestburster is alot easier than Palatin to Rhino. One must play more matches to rank up as time progresses. The higher rank has slightly more authority than the last rank, but nothing exclusive like the top 4 unnatural ranks. These ranks are: *Deacon (Hiveblood) *King (Mixblood Elite) *Queen (Bulwark of the Royals) *Empress (Council) *Matriarch (Supreme clan leader) These special ranks only come to players that have beaten special rounds (see "Council," "Pureblood," "Rebirth," "Alpha"and "Matriarch" rounds). These ranks have exclusive abilities, like initiating members, training them, and holding groups as well as ranking up other members. The "Deacons" are up to 50 Hive members who have completed the entire prestige system in the Hivebloods, while the "Queens" are the 10 members of the Bulwark of the Royals. "Kings" are the 25 members of the Mixblood Elites. The "Empresses" consist of the 6 other members of the Council, while the "Matriarch" is the one and only supreme leader of the Hive clan. Prestiging Prestiging in the Hive clan was a later idea introduced after many players had said that they had completed all 15 ranks, so there was not much point in ranking up or playing Hive games or special rounds. This idea was introduced by Matriarch italian-stal, with a background idea from MeatEater010. Now, there are 3 "levels" of prestiging. One level is all 15 ranks. Once a person is Initiated out of Egg rank into Facehugger rank, they begin their way upward, where ranking up becomes more and more difficult. However, once one makes it to the presumably final rank of Rhino Alien, they seem to be at the highest point possible of natural ranks. This is not the case, as one can continue to rank up to a next rank after reaching the Rhino Alien. Once they have done the ranking up to a next rank, they can then take a Rebirth round, the duration of which they will be Cocoon rank. This round is also known as the Prestige round, as this round resets one's rank back to Facehugger, but not completely back to the beginning. The 15 ranks are considered a level of the prestige system. The first level is the "Mixblood" level, which is the first set of ranks. Once the Rhino Alien rank is beaten and the first Rebirth round is finished, the player makes it to the second level of "Pureblood." Therefore, the new Facehugger rank can be described as a "Pureblood" Facehugger, just as the very first rank in the first level is a "Mixblood" Facehugger. These first two levels are based off of the true blood types of actual xenomorphs from the "Alien" movies. Once the second level (or 30 ranks) is completed, the player once again does a Rebirth round, this time the second, harder type (Warrior subround). Then the player enters the final level of ranks, the "Hiveblood" level, after the clan's name. (*Note: this is not a real xenomorph blood type.) Therefore, the third-level successor is now a "Hiveblood" Facehugger, the first rank of the level or the 31st rank overall. For each and every level, the beginning earlier ranks are once again easy to rank up to other early ranks, which get more difficult as the level goes on. The hardest level in the system is the Rhino Alien ranks to the Rebirth round to become a next-level Facehugger. Once a player becomes a "Hiveblood" Rhino Alien rank (the highest natural rank overall at 45), they then must complete a third and final Rebirth round, which is harder than the 2 previous ones. If they succeed, then they become the Deacon unnatural rank, which is part of the Hivebloods group. (Technically, the Deacon rank is the 46th natural rank, but because they have done all the previous ranks, they recieve executive abilities and are considered an unnatural rank.) Only 50 total can be in the Hivebloods, so all other members attempting to prestige after this is filled will only make it to the "Hiveblood" Rhino Alien rank. Ranking Up To rank up naturally, members must do one of the Five Methods over time. These methds are simple and require not too much effort on the member's part. However, this method of ranking up can have various speeds depending on the method. These are the methods: #Showing loyalty. If the Matriarch or even the Council sees a member protect other Hive members or especially the Matriarch, they will be comemorated for their effort to protect them. The Matriarch himself sometimes has up to five people protecting him. (*However, this does not slow the abilities of the Matriarch, for the Matriarch must retain a superior knowledge of melee skills.) The most special of loyalty that will work the fastest is to protect the Matriarch, even if he is not even on the player's side or team. In the ACM sector only, the player will recieve a boost in loyalty if they allow the Matriarch or Council Empresses access to alien powerups (like Crusher) and marine pickups (like smartguns). This will count as loyalty as well. #Showing skill. The somewhat opposite from loyalty, the members of the Hive must also show progress in their ablities at the game. If a member is not willing to protect, then they might as well show some effort to attack or kill the Matriarch or other Hive members. Showing disrespect, although, is different from showing skill. If killing the Matriarch has good intentions at showing the clan leader how they have progressed, then the Matriarch welcomes opponents. In fact, one of the Matriarch's prime reasons to exist consist of helping members increase their skill. This methods ranks the Hive up about the same speed as loyalty. #Showing glitches. If a member introduces new glitches, tips, or tactics that the Matriarch and the Hive doesn't already know, they are welcome to share those glitches to the Matriarch. From there, the Matriarch shares these glitches with other Hive members. It is seen, though, that introducing glitches and tactics ranks up members faster than skill and loyalty. In other news, the Matriarch also takes other member's ideas of games and modes into consideration, to which these shall rank up members faster if approved. Go to the Matriarch to learn these glitches or share more. #Winning Hive games. Probably the most amusing method of ranking up, beating Hive games will rank up members at a handsome rate, the second-fastest way. To wins the ranks, however, sometimes members may have to play a minitournament or series of times to get the overall win. Most of the time, these games will rank up members half a rank, one rank, or even 2 ranks (see "Hive Races," "Hive-and-Seek," "Hive Tournament," "King-of-the-Hive," "Hive Pureblood Royale," "Operation: Hive Frontier," "Hive Strategics," "Hive Strike," "Hive Domination," and "Hive Infection" for more info). #Winning special rounds. This is the fastest way to rank up in the Hive. Some of these rounds even take a member to the unnatural ranks. The most difficult point of this method, although, is that the player is pitted one-on-one with Matriarch, where the member must use their knowledge and skill with melee attacks (usually with alien). The amount one rans up is dependent on the match, like how some rank up members 3 times and others rank up 5. On some occasions, a Hive player must also go up against Bulwark or Council members. See the Matriarch to do these rounds (see "Initiation," "Council," "Power," "Persecution," "Rebirth," "Reaper," "Pureblood," "Rank," "Alpha," "Legendary," "Guardian," and "Matriarch" rounds). These Five Methods will rank up any member through the natural ranks, while special rounds may introduce the gamer with access to Bulwark of the Royals, Hivebloods, Council, Mixblood Elites, and leadership oppurtunities. The "elite" special rounds are the "Council," "Alpha," "Pureblood," "Guardian," and "Matriarch" rounds. These rounds are to be taken with upmost respect, as lack in spectators' cooperation is looked upon harshly in these important rounds. (*Note: Hive activities are the last of the 3 types of Hive events, but they are not on this list, as they do not rank oneself up.) Special Ranking Up To reach "Queen" rank of the Bulwark of the Royals, "Empress" rank in the Council, "King" rank of the Mixblood Elites, "Deacon" rank in the Hivebloods, or the "Matriarch" position as leader of the Hive, one must do a Council Round, Pureblood Round, Alpha Round, multiple Rebirth Rounds, or one of the 2 Matriarch Rounds. There are some counterparts to some of these rounds in Aliens: Colonial Marines. These will skyrocket the player's rank to the top of the Hive. Hive Requiem Resurrection In the Hive, there is one ultimate action one can do to renew their Hive interest, if one is a high rank, even one that is unnatural, and they are bored with it. The answer is a Hive Requiem Resurrection (HRR). If a Hive member takes the big decision to do an HRR, it is recommended they are sure with their decision. What an HRR does is it takes one's rank (no matter where it is) and places them all the way back at the first rank, the "Mixblood" Facehugger. If special-ranked members do this, they give up their position in that group and start over as well. However, previous unnatural-ranked members who have done HRRs have all later-unlocked rounds unlocked, meaning only the Matriarch, Rank, and Rebirth rounds are unplayable at the time. (This does not break the Matriarch Rule, though). Only the Matriarch may administer HRRs to members, and he is the only Hive member thàt cannot do an HRR. Photos